I'm around you
by tika2malf
Summary: Apa yang kau takutkan? Kita sama-sama saling menguatkan… I'm around you. Always. -Special birthday Immortal girl. HPHG


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : HPHG, DMHG. Tapi end nya HPHG kok:)

Setting : Tahun ke enam Harry Potter di Hogwarts

Warning : OOC

_Spesial for birthday immortal girl_

* * *

Harry shock seketika saat melihat sahabat yang dia sangat sayangi, kini tengah berciuman mesra dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Jantung Harry seketika berhenti berdetak. Gadis yang berambut ikal itu, gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak dari tahun pertama nya di Hogwarts, gadis yang selama ini mengisi ke kosongan hatinya.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat dicintainya, Hermione Granger.

Sayangnya gadis itu tak kunjung sadar akan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam. Malah kini gadis itu sudah berpacaran satu bulan dengan lelaki yang selama ini menjadi musuh Harry sejak pertama kali menginjak kaki di Hogwarts ini, Draco Malfoy.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu punya banyak tentakel pemikat hati gadis-gadis Hogwarts, hingga dia bisa menggaet gadis- The smartest witch of her age - gadis cantik yang menawan pujaan hati para lelaki Hogwarts. Gadis manis muggle-born, salah satu trio emas Gryffindor, sahabat sekaligus gadis yang amat dicintai, Harry Potter -The choosen one-.

Harry Potter, lelaki yang tampan, baik hati, dan cerdas. Sampai sekarang dia masih tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sahabat cantiknya. Hatinya selalu luluh kalau bibir mungil gadis itu mengucap kata memohon dengan lembut padanya. Seperti sebelumnya, dia selalu memohon padanya untuk menerima Draco Malfoy kekasihnya.

Cih. Harry mendecih saat melihat mereka kini tengah berciuman ganas. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ujung koridor itu tempat mereka berdua bermesraan. Dirinya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Baginya, melihat Hermione senang itu suatu kebahagian yang luar biasa, walau korban sakitnya adalah… hatinya sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**I'm around you**

One shoot.

Happy Reading:)

...

* * *

_Kau tahu apa rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?_

"Kau tahu Harry, rasanya aku sangat tergila-gila padanya. Ciumannya memabukkan dan kelakuannya membuatku kehilangan akal." Kata gadis itu.

_Sakit!_

Harry yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, sementara Ron dia tampak tak peduli dan terus menggigiti ayam gorengnya. Gadis itu tak berhenti tersenyum lebar sedaritadi.

Mereka kini tengah makan siang di aula besar.

'_Apa yang dilakukan Draco selama mereka berpacaran? Rasanya Hermione jadi gila karenanya.'_ Batin Harry menerka. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada keduanya. Hermione-Draco-Hermione-Draco.

"Harry! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?!." Teriakkan gadis yang amat dicintainya itu sukses membuyarkan seluruh pikirannya.

"Oh-ah aku-em ya aku dengar."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu, Hermione tersenyum puas dan kembali memasang senyuman lebarnya tanpa henti yang membuat Harry dan Ron bergidik. _'Kenapa lagi dia kini tengah senyum-senyum sendiri-..'_ Batin Harry mencelos.

* * *

_._

_Kenapa kau tak pernah memeriksa suasana sekeliling?_

Harry saat ini masih tak bisa tertidur mengingat sepasang kekasih itu yang tengah berciuman kemarin malam.

AKKHH. Lelaki berkacamata itu kini mendesah kasar mengingatnya. Rambutnya berantakan karena dia tadi telah tiga kali mengacaknya asal. Ron sampai tidak bisa tidur juga karenanya.

"Hei Harry, kau ini kenapa sih? Kau menyeramkan." Komentar Ron yang kini tengah terduduk diranjangnya.

"Eh Ron. Uh maaf mengganggu tidurmu. A-aku akan tidur sekarang." Kata lelaki itu sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sementara Ron kini mendengus kasar. HUH. "Jadi sedaritadi kau tidak sadar aku telah memanggilmu berkali-kali? Merlin Harry!."

Mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu, sontak Harry langsung bangun dari ranjangnya. "Uhm. Benarkah begitu Ron? Oh maaf." Ujarnya lalu dia terbaring dan mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi.

_Sesungguhnya dia ada disini._

"Kau ini kacau sekali Harry. Masalah The Dark Lord tak usah dipikirkan. Tapi apa yang membuatmu berhenti memikirkannya ya?." Ron tampak berpikir keras, sementara Harry dia masih mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur. Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu saat ini. "Ah kalau begitu lebih baik kau mencari pacar saja Harry.." katanya kemudian yang membuat Harry membuka matanya paksa, lebih tepatnya sekarang mata hijaunya yang tanpa kacamata itu tengah membelalak.

"Kau tahu kan aku dan My Lav Lav sudah tiga bulan berpacaran dan kami sangat –ah dekat. Ku akui aku jadi gila karnanya dan dia selalu bisa membuat mood ku bertambah.- Dan… akh aku sangat tidak tahan kalau dia sudah melilitkan lengannya di-akh. Pokoknya begitu. Dan-Hermione…" dia memberikan jeda sebentar. "Kau tahu kan walau aku tidak suka dengan Malfoy tapi ah apa dayaku. Ku lihat mereka juga uhm….- Ah merlin! Harry apa aku salah lihat? Di petamu itu ada jejak Malfoy yang kini tengah berjalan di koridor. Mau apa dia tengah malam begini ya?."

Pernyataan Ron tadi membuat Harry terbangun cepat. Walau dia sangat tidak peduli dengan perkataannya di awal, tapi perkataan yang akhir…

Harry segera memasangkan kacamatanya lalu mengambil map itu. Benar. Jejak Draco terlihat di peta.

Tanpa babibu, lelaki berkacamata itu mengambil tongkat juga petanya dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah sergap. Sebelumnya Harry sempat mendengar teriakkan memekakkan Ron yang membuat Neville dan Dean terbangun. "Mau kemana kau Harry?!." Itu bunyi teriakkannya.

* * *

Harry menyusuri koridor dengan langkah cepat. Dia mengikuti jejak Draco yang kini terlihat jelas di peta. Dan-bingo! Dia menghilang.

Harry sudah berprasangka kalau dia kini tengah memasuki ruang kebutuhan. Karena dia ingat gadis yang dicintainya -tentu saja Hermione- pernah bilang kalau ruang kebutuhan tak terlihat di peta.

Dengan memejamkan matanya dan berharap sesuatu. Di tembok yang dingin Harry merasakan ada sesuatu yang terbuka lebar. Lelaki tampan berkacamata itu memasukinya. Ruang kebutuhan.

Dia meyusuri tongkatnya yang sedaritadi telah dirapalkan mantra lumos itu. Mencoba mencari sosok keberadaan Draco, tapi yang ada dia hanya mendengar suara tangisan dan isakan seorang lelaki.

Harry memperdalam langkahnya. Dengan bersembunyi dibalik lemari besar dan tinggi ini, dia dapat melihat Draco di hadapannya tengah terisak putus asa. Apa yang terjadi?

Seorang Draco Malfoy kini tengah terisak?

Posisi Harry membelakangi tubuh lelaki pirang itu. AKKKHHH! Harry kaget saat putra Malfoy itu kini telah membuang jas hitam mahalnya dengan kasar. Kini dia tengah memakai kemeja putih garis-garis dengan tangannya digulung hingga ke siku. Lelaki pirang itu menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Mata Harry seketika membelalak saat melihat ada tanda hitam disalah satu pergelangan tangan Draco Malfoy.

Mata Harry juga saat ini kian melebar karena.. dia baru menyadari kalau lemari tinggi dan besar yang berada di depannya ini adalah Vanishing Cabinet -Lemari penghilang-.

Dan seketika juga Harry langsung membelalakkan matanya lagi. Dia baru menyadari satu hal.

Tanda hitam itukan tanda…. Pangeran kegelapan?

Hah?

Draco Malfoy seorang…. Pelahap maut?

_Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya dan mencintai orang yang salah?_

* * *

...

Harry dan Ron sekarang berada di koridor Hogwarts karena mereka tak ada kelas kali ini. Mereka menyaksikan para murid kelas satu yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Gelak tawa keluar dari mereka saat menyaksikan murid yang sebagian tersesat dan kebingungan.

"Mr. Potter…" kata professor itu, professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh ini akan buruk." Katanya kepada Ron.

"Puas menyaksikannya dari atas?." Professor itu menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Oh kami tak ada kelas professor."

"Bagus kalau begitu kalian bisa mengambil pelajaran ramuan dengan guru baru professor Slughorn."

"Oh ehm brilliant. Baiklah professor." Kata Harry terpaksa.

"Dan Mr. Potter… ajak juga Mr. Weasley kesana. Dia terlalu senang diatas sana."

.

"Aku tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran ramuan." Itu gerutu Ron disepanjang koridor.

"Dan.. ah Mr. Potter… kemari kemari. Dan kau membawa temanmu..?." Kata professor Slughorn, guru ramuan.

"Mr. Weasley prof."

"Ah baiklah. Teman Harry Potter berarti temanku juga."

Harry tidak mendengarkan kata-kata professor Slughorn kemudian. Pandangannya tertuju jelas pada sahabat yang dia cintai Hermione Granger yang kini tengah berada tepat disamping Draco Malfoy. Keduanya kini tengah berpegangan tangan. Sesekali Hermione menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan Draco yang membuat Harry panas. Seketika Harry mengingat kejadian semalam saat Draco menangis putus asa dengan tanda kegelapan di pergelangan tangannya.

Cih. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan gadis yang sangat dicintainya berpacaran dengan seorang pelahap maut?

Kali ini Harry harus berpikir keras untuk mengungkap semuanya.

_Dia disini. Dia disini. Dia disini. Dia lebih pantas untukmu…._

"Ah tapi kami tidak mempunyai buku prof." perkataan Ron membuyarkan emosi Harry seketika.

"Ah ambilah di rak."

Sementara itu, Harry-yang ogah-ogah-an- dan Ron menuju rak dan mengambil buku. Ada dua buah buku disana. Mereka berdua berebut buku yang sampulnya lebih baik dan keadaannya jauh lebih bagus. Mereka membuat suara perebutan yang cukup keras. Tapi untungnya saat ini professor Slughorn sedang menjelaskan, jadi semuanya hanya fokus pada suara professor itu.

KYAA. Harry merapalkan buku itu kasar ke arah Ron saat dia kalah mendapat buku yang jauh lebih bagus.

Mereka berdua setelah itu bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Kini mata Harry tak bisa lagi memfokuskan pelajaran saat melihat Hermione dan juga Draco lebih tepatnya kini telah memojokkan diri berdua.

"Harry astaga merlin! Kau tidak dengar tadi professor Slughorn menyuruh kita membuat ramuan hidup mati.." Bisik Ron. Harry yang tersadar akan bisikannya itu langsung mengambil tempat yang cukup jauh dari kedua pasangan itu. Dan membuka buku jeleknya.

'Buku ini milik The Half-Blood Prince.'

Harry mengeryit. Dengan agak kasar dia membuka halaman demi halamannya. Halaman sepuluh.

Entah buku itu milik siapa, yang jelas… buku itu sukses membuat Harry mendapatkan Liquid-luck-cairan-keberuntungan, mengalahkan Draco Malfoy yang selalu menang dikelas ramuan.

Kini Harry menyeringai puas akan hal itu.

* * *

...

_Kenapa dirimu selalu tidak menyadarinya?_

"Kau hebat Harry, bisa mengalahkan Draco dikelas ramuan." Kata Hermione sambil menegak jus labunya. Wajah Harry kini memerah saat mendengar suara gadis itu yang sedaritadi mengeluarkan nama Draco-Draco-Malfoy.

Hingga lelaki berkacamata itu sungguh tidak tahan lagi.

_Dia merasa seperti patung yang terabaikan…_

"Kau pikir aku tidak lebih hebat dari pacarmu itu heh Hermione?!." Kata Harry acuh. Hermione tersentak akan perkataan sahabatnya itu yang kini baru pertama kali dia mendengar Harry berkata begitu. sementara Ron hanya mengangkat bahu lalu dia kembali menekuni puddingnya.

"Ka-kau kenapa Harry?!."

"Draco, si Malfoy pacarmu itu?! Aku ingin kau menjauhinya segera sebelum kau sangat menyesal!." Kata Harry dengan nada kasar, lalu dia meninggalkan aula dengan membanting pintu Great Hall. Semua yang berada di dalam aula melongo akan ulahnya. Terlebih Hermione dan Ron juga Ginny.

"Ke-kenapa dengan Harry, Ron?." Bisik Hermione.

"Jujur, aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama Hermione."

Hermione dan Ron seketika larut akan pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Dalam pikiran keduanya, jika mood Harry selama ini mendapat gangguan, faktornya adalah pangeran kegelapan, professor Snape dan yang menjurus kesana.

Tapi, apa semua itu benar?

Itu pertanyaan yang terngiang dibenak mereka sekarang.

* * *

...

_Apa penantian selalu berujung bahagia?_

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian..

Harry tidak pernah menyangkal fakta yang dilihatnya saat itu salah. Kini Harry semakin menguatkan pandangannya, kalau Draco Malfoy memang benar-benar seorang pelahap maut.

Apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan sampai dia memantrai sebuah bingkisan untuk prof. Dumbledore dan menyuruh Katie Bell mengantarnya, hingga gadis itu terkena ampasnya?

Walau pelakunya belum ketahuan, tapi Harry yakin kalau dugaannya tidak mungkin meleset. Karena dia selalu melihat jejak Draco dipetanya saat tengah malam. Dan dia juga melihat akhir-akhir ini putra Malfoy selalu tampak gelisah.

Dan lagi….

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan juga professor Snape saat mereka berdua bertengkar di koridor ketika pesta malam professor Slughorn? Tentu saja Harry mendengar perkataan mereka semua.

AKKKHHH!

Harry berteriak frustasi lalu menendang batu yang menghalangi jalan didepannya. Lalu dia berhenti melangkah dan mengambil sebuah batu lagi, kemudian dia melemparkannya jauh ke danau hitam.

Setelah itu dia menyandarkan dirinya disebuah pohon besar dan larut kembali akan pikirannya.

AKKKHHH!

Dia kembali memekik saat pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu gadis yang selama ini dicintainya. Kepalanya langsung pening seketika saat dia mengingat kembali fakta, sudah beberapa minggu dirinya dan gadis itu tak lagi berbicara.

Untuk itu dia membuka buku milik Half Blood Prince secara terpaksa dengan maksud agar pikirannya tentang gadis itu sedikit menghilang. Halaman demi halaman dibukanya.

_Ramuan Hidup mati, Mantra Sectumsempra untuk musuh…_

Seketika kepala Harry kembali pening membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil dibuku itu yang sama sekali tak dia pahami.

Sectumsempra? Dahinya mengeryit membaca mantra yang baru diketahuinya itu.

Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk se-rileks mungkin tapi..

Srek..SREEKK….

Suara langkah yang diseret-sepertinya-sukses membuat Harry gagal merileks-kan tubuhnya, dia menjadi waspada seketika. Perlahan lelaki itu mengambil tongkat dari saku jas Gryffindornya.

"Stupe-…."

"Harry?." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Beruntunglah Harry tadi sempat tergelintir dalam mengucapkan mantranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya lelaki berkulit hitam manis itu.

Harry melihat wajah mereka menyiratkan tanda tanya besar terhadapnya. Dia tersenyum simpul lalu berkata kikuk. "Ah kalian… pasti kalian kesini ingin menyewa tempat untuk berdua kan? Ah baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi." Lalu dia melangkah pergi. "Ha-Harry. Tunggu!." Teriakkan gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kini lelaki berkacamata itu berjalan berbalik.

"Ada apa?."

"Wah kau sedang kacau sekali Harry. Pasti kau kesini ingin menenangkan pikiranmu kan? Ah yasudah kalau begitu kami saja yang pergi. Kami bisa mencari tempat lain. Maaf kalau mengganggu ketenanganmu Harry." Kata lelaki yang merupakan teman seangkatan sekaligus teman se-asramanya itu, Dean Thomas.

"Dan Harry… aku sarankan kau segera ke madam Pomfrey. Kau sangat berantakan." Kata gadis berambut merah yang merupakan adik dari sahabat Harry sendiri, Ginny Weasley.

Setelah mengangguk pasrah akan perkataan mereka itu, kini sepasang kekasih itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Harry yang kembali berkutat pada pikirannya.

.

Satu jam kemudian…

Kedudukan masihlah sama. Harry masih terduduk dibawah pohon sambil mencabut-cabut rumput yang berada disekitarnya dengan kasar. Pikirannya masih melaut luas. Sebisa mungkin lelaki itu menutup pikirannya, tapi apa daya. Gadis itu selalu berhasil menguasainya.

_Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

SREEEKK… SREEKKK.. SSSHHHH..

Kali ini Harry tersentak.

Suara-suara itu seperti langkah kaki Dean dan Ginny tadi.

SREEEEKK.. SREEEKK.. SSSHHHHHHHH

Harry sontak langsung berdiri mendengar suara derap kaki yang lebih keras dari langkah kaki Dean dan Ginny itu kian mendekat.

"Stupefy!."

"Ahhhhhh…."

Mata Harry membelalak saat melihat mantranya berkerja dan mengenai pohon besar. Seseorang yang tengah berjongkok itu berteriak ketika ada serangan tiba-tiba yang tadi Harry lakukan.

Sekarang Harry kembali membelalakkan matanya, tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat bersyukur karena seseorang itu berhasil menghindar dari mantranya.

"Her… Hermione….." bibir Harry gemetar saat memanggil namanya. Perlahan gadis itu bangkit lalu menatap lelaki berkacamata itu. Pandangannya lesu.

Sejenak kecanggungan terjadi. Mereka masih tatap-menatap. Jarak keduanya kurang lebih empat meter berhadapan.

"Ka-kau ma-marah padaku Harry?." Tanya Hermione lembut memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Kemudian gadis itu mendekat. Melihat fakta bahwa gadis itu memperkecil jarak diantaranya, Harry bergidik.

"Ku mohon Harry.. kita sudah bersahabat sejak tahun pertama. Ku mohon.. jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku." Katanya sangat sangat lembut. Mulut Harry mengatup. Dia tak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah kata apapun.

Gadis berambut ikal itu kini sudah tepat berada di hadapannya. Jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat jantung Harry berdetak tak karuan. Hermione menggapai tangan Harry perlahan, kemudian mengusapnya.

"Jangan lagi marah padaku tanpa sebab Harry… Beberapa hari kita tak bicara… Aku- aku merindukanmu Harry…"

Deg.

Harry rasa kini fungsi jantungnya tak lagi bekerja sempurna.

Hermione merasakan ada semilir angin yang menggelitik indra perabanya saat dia menyentuh tangan lelaki yang merupakan sahabat baiknya itu. Seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang, kini mereka berdua merasakan sensai hebat di perutnya.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku ada salah…" katanya lirih. Harry yang tidak tega akan gadisnya yang selalu memohon, akhirnya dia membalas genggaman Hermione. Kini Hermione terseyum simpul.

"Katakan apa salahku Harry?."

Harry kembali tersentak saat gadis yang dia cintai itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Perasaan yang dia rasakan juga tak tahu apa rasanya. Kaget, bahagia, senang, dan tenang.

_Hangat. Mungkin itu satu kata yang pantas untuk mereka berdua. Karena memang sebenarnya itulah yang mereka rasakan…._

"Jika kau tak mau mengatakannya Harry… Sekarang katakan, apa yang kau mau dariku saat ini?..." kata Hermione lembut tepat di telinga kanan Harry. Lelaki berkacamata itu memejamkan matanya dan dapat menghirup bau vanilla segar yang menggelitik. Harry merasakan kalau kini organ tubuhnya telah mati seketika.

Dia… belum pernah merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan yang menjalar seperti ini.

"Hanya ada satu pintaku untukmu Hermione…"

Kini gantian Hermione yang merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat Harry mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan lembut. Bibir Harry mendarat menyentuh ujung telinga Hermione dan berhasil membuat gadis itu mendesah tertahan.

"Aku ingin… kau…. Menjauhi Draco."

Deg.

Saat ini juga Harry merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang seketika. Harry menyipitkan matanya. Hermione membelalakkan manik hazelnya itu. Pandangan yang mengerikan.

"A-apa maksudmu Harry!." Kini gadis itu berteriak pilu. Perlahan butiran air mata menjatuhi pipi nya. Jantung Harry seketika ingin melompat keluar seketika. Dia telah membuat gadis itu menangis olehnya… untuk kali pertama.

"Mione… maafkan aku… bukan maksudku untuk… AKHH. Hanya saja… Draco itu tak pantas untukmu! Dia seorang….AKH."

Hermione bisa melihat dada Harry naik turun. Wajahnya sangat kacau. Apa yang membuat dirinya bisa begini?

Berkali-kali lelaki berkacamata itu mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

"Dengar Harry! Aku mencintai Draco Malfoy! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti pera-."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!."

Hermione mundur dua langkah saat mendengar perkataan Harry yang membentaknya kasar. Butiran-butiran air mata Hermione mengalir deras di pipinya. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione!."

Deg.

Teriakan Harry membuat langkahnya berhenti. Hermione merasakan dadanya sesak akibat isakannya yang semakin kencang. _'A-apaa?! Jadi selama ini Harry memendam perasaannya…'_

Gadis itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan meredam sedikit isakannya. Perlahan dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Tapi sekarang yang dia lihat hanya punggung lelaki itu yang sedang berjalan berbalik, menjauhinya….

_Terkadang kita selalu menghadapi masalah yang begitu rumit._

_Terkadang kita tak berdaya akan kuasa problematika._

_Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

_Tapi mereka berdua berkesimpulan… pupuslah sudah perihal persahabatan._

.

* * *

"Kau kenapa Hermione? Kau menangis?."

Hermione menghitung itu sudah ketiga kalinya lelaki berambut pirang menanyakan hal itu. Mereka kini tengah berada di koridor. Makan malam telah mereka lewatkan begitu saja malam ini.

"Aku tak apa Draco…." Katanya lirih.

"Huh yasudah, ayo…Ikutlah denganku. Aku ada kejutan untukmu.."

Hermione tak menyadari bagaimana bisa Draco dengan sergap sudah menutup kedua matanya dengan kain. Kain itu beraroma mint yang menyejukkan. Tangannya sedaritadi digenggam lelaki itu, dia membawanya ke tempat yang Hermione juga tak tahu dimana.

Dengan kondisi mata tertutup, Hermione bisa merasakan semilir angin yang amat sejuk dan nyaman.

"Dra-Draco… kita mau kemana?."

Lelaki itu tak menjawab. Tangan dingin Draco membuat hati Hermione yang entah mengapa merasa tidak enak.

.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak Hermione juga menghentikan kakinya melangkah.

"Kita sudah sampai _sweety._"

Mata Hermione masih tertutup kain. Dia merasakan rambutnya tengah berkibar. Angin malam kian menyambar dengan kencang. Hermione lalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendarat lembut di keningnya, bibir Draco.

Perlahan Draco melepaskan kain yang menutupi mata Hermione. Hermione membuka matanya.

Mereka berada di menara astronomi, itulah yang Hermione lihat saat pandangannya berkeliling.

"Dra-Draco… untuk apa kita kesini?." Kata Hermione sambil berjalan ke arah tepi pagar, kini Hermione bisa melihat bagian bawah Hogwarts dari atas. Rambut ikalnya berkibar akibat angin yang lumayan kencang.

Tanpa Hermione sadari, Draco kini yang tengah berada dibelakangnya sedang mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

AAAKKHHH! Draco memekik dengan keras yang membuat Hermione menoleh bergidik. Jas Slytherin nya berkibar akibat angin yang semakin kencang. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil tongkatnya dari jasnya itu.

"Dra-Draco…." Kini Hermione terheran dengan ekspresi Draco yang 180 derajat berubah drastis. Hermione melihat Draco sekarang tengah gemetar hebat sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arahnya. Jarak mereka lima meter berhadapan.

"Draco….."

"Diamlah!." Teriaknya yang membuat Hermione melotot.

"A-apa yang kau laku…"

"Aku akan membunuhmu malam ini!." Katanya sedikit gemetar.

"A-apa? Dr-Drrr-Draco… kau.. bercanda kan?."

"Tidak."

"Ke-kenapa kau mau membunuhku?." Tubuh Hermione juga ikut gemetar saat Draco semakin memajukan tubuhnya. Hermione masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau-kau itu harus ku bunuh! Agar misiku selesai!."

Hermione menganga. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau mudblood! Aku harus membunuhmu! Ya. Aku seoarang pelahap maut!."

Hati Hermione teriris seketika saat lelaki itu mengatakan perkataannya tadi dengan lancar. Lelaki itu menunjukkan tanda kegelapan di pergelangan tangannya. Mata Hermione membelalak tajam. Butiran air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Semakin deras, hingga kini dia tahu dirinya sudah tak memiliki arah. Tangannya tak sanggup untuk mengambil sebuah tongkat yang kini berada di jas Gryffindornya. Pikirannya masih bergelut pada semua yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Saat Draco bersikap manis padanya…

Saat Draco berkelakuan yang bisa membuat Hermione gila seketika…

Saat Draco berhasil mencuri hatinya….

Kini, ini semua hanya sandiwara belaka.

_Kini kau tahu yang sebenarnya…._

_Kita semua tahu rasa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir permasalahan._

_Semua yang terjadi… bukanlah fenomena buatan._

_Kalau saja dirimu menatap sekelilingmu dan jangan dulu menatap ke depan…_

_Kalau saja dirimu bisa menerka nya dari awal…_

Dengan tangan gemetar yang luar biasa hebat, lelaki itu mengucapkan mantra.

"AVADA KEDAV-….."

"EXPELLIARMUS!."

Tongkat Draco terpental seketika. Hermione masih menangis pilu.

Draco mengambil tongkatnya segera. "Stupefy!."

Lelaki berkacamata itu menepis mantranya.

"Ha-Harry…." Katanya lirih. Hermione hanya bisa menatap kedua lelaki itu berduel. Mereka saling bertarung mantra. Hingga Hermione melihat keduanya sudah menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan menara astronomi.

Hermione yang tersadar akan kejadian itu kini dia menghapus air matanya paksa dan berlari menuruni tangga mengejar mereka.

.

"Harry hentikan!." Teriaknya saat Hermione melihat mereka tengah berada di sebuah koridor sepi. Harry yang dipanggil akhirnya menoleh. Dia tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan langkahnya melihat gadis itu menangis.

"Reducto!."

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Mata Harry membelalak saat mantra yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Draco berhasil memecahkan dinding yang hampir mengenai Hermione. "Petrificus Totalus!."

Air mata Hermione kembali jatuh saat keduanya kini kembali berkejaran untuk saling memantrai.

.

Harry dan Draco merusakkan sebagian koridor Hogwarts akibat mantra-mantra mereka. Hidung Harry dan mulut Draco sama-sama mengeluarkan darah karena terkena imbasan mantra yang mengenainya.

Hingga kejaran mereka berhenti di kamar mandi laki-laki.

Harry dengan waspada memasukinya setelah dia mendengar suara tangis dan isakan dari dalam. Draco yang tersadar Harry telah memasuki kamar mandi itu akhirnya kembali melemparkan mantra. Setelah berhasil menangkisnya, kini Harry juga kembali merapalkan mantra.

Selama beberapa menit mereka kembali berhasil memborbardir kamar mandi. "Sectumsempra!."

Ssshhhh. Harry mengeryit saat dia melihat kondisi Draco dari kejauhan yang berlumur darah. Mantranya sukses mengenainya. Entah apa yang membuat Snape datang dari arah belakang dan kini sedang mengobatinya. Tapi itu membuat Harry kehilangan akal sejenak dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan pikiran kosong.

_Apa kau puas dengan semuanya?_

_Segalanya terasa seperti mimpi bukan?_

_Apa kau masih tak menduganya?_

.

* * *

Seretan langkah kaki Harry menggema di koridor. Kini matanya yang terlindungi kacamata bulat itu membelalak saat melihat hasil mantranya dan juga Draco yang sukses membuat koridor berantakan.

_Kau dimana?_

_Apakah kau tahu hati itu mencarimu…?_

_Ku mohon… Anggap semuanya tak ada dan jalani dari awal…_

_Kau dimana?_

_Hati itu terus memanggil namamu…_

"Hermione…."

Gadis yang tengah menangis itu menoleh.

"Mantra pemikat. Baru ku pelajari." Kata gadis itu pelan.

Harry melihat ada beberapa burung-burung kecil berwarna kuning diatasnya.

Hermione terduduk di undakan kecil disebuah sudut koridor. Harry duduk disampingnya lalu menggenggam tangannya. Hermione yang sudah tak kuasa, akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, dan melepaskan segala tangisnya yang keras.

_Sekarang kau yakin bukan?_

_Siapa yang lebih pantas untukmu?_

"Oppugno!."

Teriak gadis itu yang kini tengah berdiri setelah melepaskan genggaman tangan Harry.

Harry kembali melihat burung itu. Kini mereka terbang melesat ke sebuah pintu dengan kencang hingga menabraknya dan seketika tubuh burung itu hancur.

Harry berdiri dari posisinya dan mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Hermione.

"A-aku menyesal Harry.. Maafkan aku…." Katanya ditengah isakan. Harry memegang bahunya lalu merangkulnya dan mensandarkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Kata lelaki itu singkat.

Hermione melepaskan rangkulan lelaki itu kemudian manik hazelnya manatap Harry dengan tatapan yang dalam. "Aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal Harry…"

Harry menatap manik hazelnya yang menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Tidak bisa." Kata lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Ke-kenapaa?."

"Aku akan memusnahkan Voldemort dan mencari hocrux. Aku tidak tahu apakah nanti aku akan selamat atau tidak."

Gadis itu tersentak akan perkataannya. Butiran air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut denganmu!." Kata gadis itu bersikeras.

"Tidak mungkin Hermione… Aku tidak akan membahayakanmu.."

"Harry aku tidak peduli!." Teriaknya payau. Kemudian Hermione memeluk Harry erat. "Ku mohoonn… Ku mohon. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu Harry…"

Harry mengelus rambut gadis itu pelan. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya. Hingga keduanya merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar setelah itu karena kedua bibir mereka kini bersentuhan lembut.

* * *

_._

_**Apa yang kau takutkan?**_

_**Kita sama-sama saling menguatkan…**_

_**I'm around you,**_

_**Always.**_

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

Yeay one shoot pertama nih!

_._

Untuk Prince and Princess Slytherin, aku usahakan buat updated secepatnya yaaa:) Maaf bgt aku sibuk banyak tugas sekolah dan kegiatan juga:(

.

Ini kali pertama juga aku buat HPHG. Maaf kalo berantakan, jujur ini rada buru-buru buatnya, huhu maaf ya:(

Aku beberapa kali baca fict HPHG, beberapa kebanyakan kalau alurnya tuh Harry cemburu sama Ron, hehe kali ini aku buat cemburu sama Draco deh..*PLAK

.

_Btw, Happy Birthday immortal girl!…:) Love_

_._

Salam.


End file.
